Hand On Silver
by Come like shadows
Summary: A razor. Vengeance. Kill them! THEY DESERVE IT! A belated gift can offer many opportunities. Oneshot


Hand on silver

by Comelikeshadows

_All right! You, Sir,_

_How about a shave?_

_Come and visit_

_Your good friend Sweeney-!_

_You, sir, too, sir-!_

_Welcome to the grave!_

_I will have vengeance,_

_I will have salvation!_

_Who, sir? You, sir?_

_No one's in the chair-_

_Come on, come on,_

_Sweeney's waiting-!_

_I want you bleeders!_

_You, sir- anybody!_

_Gentlemen, now don't be shy!_

_Not one man, no,_

_Nor ten men,_

_Nor a hundred _

_Can assuage me-_

_I will have you!_

1

Harry believed that it was all a sort of odd coincidence. He had never even heard of Sweeney Todd, not before... _(Sirius died.) _

2

It wasn't madness. It was vengeance. They are two entirely different things. With madness, one goes about in an extremely disorganized way. They plant their foot on the wrong stone and they get caught. Vengeance is another story. It must be well planned_ (the only thing he had was time)_ with patience_ (they wouldn't let him leave the house) _and with the proper tools._ (the razor. the one Sirius sent him, before,therazor!findthem,cutthem!theykilledhim! THEY DESERVE IT!)_

3

The ride back to Surrey was one of forced silence. Vernon was turning purple with the indignity of one who had just been threatened, but the braincells required to know not to act. Harry sat silently with his ankles crossed and his hands laying limply in his lap. He did NOT have the picture of Sirius in either of his hands. That would be like realizing that he would never see the face of his godfather again._ (even though Harry didn't really know Sirius that well. but if he could get him out of the Dursley's, how bad could he be?)_

He really hoped this wouldn't cause another nightmare_ (no, of course not!) _he really didn't_ (he just saw someone DIE)_,The Night Terror Theater was already over booked. There were the dreams from first year, seeing that _face_, over and over. His waking hours were quite pleasant though. He avoided touching anyone at school and when he got home he hugged his uncle. Harry cried upon not seeing Vernon as a large pile of ash on Petunias pristine carpet.

Second year wasn't really that bad. His dreams only circulated around paper and that wasn't really horrible unless you found yourself wanting for a bottle of Neosporin and a band-aid.

Third year was not pleasant. The Dementors opened the recently locked and barred memories of infancy. Seeing his mother fall_ (how bright was the green light! An __Aurora Borealis of emerald.) _his small self looking down at her_ (the light on her hair, reflected, looked like curls of fire_) Voldemorts voice. Low, like the hiss of fog against concrete. Cold.

Fourth year. Cedric. Flying through the air in a rag doll physic piorette, one blink and he was dead. Fighting with Voldemort, the bone like fingers_ (claws) _touching his forehead. He had many dreams of that year._ (many screams)_

He didn't have any real dreams of this past school year. Harry was prone to insomnia during the night and if he did sleep, he would jolt awake as soon as he sensed the curtain of the theater slide open.

4

Harry sat on the floor with only Hedwig as company. Dumbledore had sent him a letter, asking if he wanted to go to the Burrow or something like that... _(the theater had a full house that night, he was gasping, yanking at his hair with enough force to pull it from the roots) _Harry sent a letter back and it was simple. "No."

Dumbledore immediately sent someone over to talk some sense to him. Fletcher was met with a large bucket of water and the bird. So he sat, in his semi-lonesome, reading some book about boys on an island and a monster.

5

That was when everything changed.

6

The owl flew in a graceful arc through his open window and dropped a package at his feet. It flew back out just a quickly. Harry stared at the package and slowly extended a finger. His eyes traced its laborious route until it finally touched the cardboard surface. It didn't explode so Harry figured it was safe to open. He slit the tape closing it with his thumbnail and pulled out the package.

It was skinny, and at least four inches long. He pulled the brown paper covering this as well. It was a velvet case, not unlike the ones that artists carried their brushes in, there was no zipper only four small buckles. Harry undid each one and he forgot how to breathe. The handles were silver with no aesthetic additions, sunlight flashed off the hook meant for a barbers thumb. Harry placed his thumb there and pressed down lightly, the blade slid out obediently. He stared down at the other three nestled in the velvet and allowed his eyes to return to the box.

There was a slip of paper, fluttering in the breeze of the open window. He snatched it.

_ You'll be needing them soon. Love, Snuffles_

7

He was a flurry of movement. Shoe, hat, wallet. Harry put all this on and grabbed the messenger bag hanging on the doorknob, he put the velvet container in his bag. One of the razors was in his pocket.

He left down the stairs and he knew the Dursleys saw him. It didn't matter for they didn't care where he went. Harry squinted through the bright sunlight as he opened the door. He decided that he would go to Diagon Alley. _(fun. Away from here.) _He only wanted to buy shaving cream, but why not make a trip out of it?

8

The Knightbus let him off at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry go off, slinging the strap to his bag over his shoulders as he did so. He took a deep breath and entered _(the doorway was beneath a sign that only he could see) _The pub was nearly empty, it was still too early to get pissed. He went through the side door, tapped the bricks _(opensezame_). He began to walk nonchalantly through the Alley, using his hat_ (a fedora. __classy_) as a shield from unwanted gazes.

9

Somewhere along the line, Diagon Alley had oozed into Knockturn. Harry thought this was odd, he didn't see the sign, but that didn't stop him from walking. The only question was_ ("Where to go?")_ He walked slowly, a hand on silver.

When the scream came he was at the opening to an even smaller alley. "What was that?" None of the people shoving past answered._ (a child. they like to play games.) _Harry walked into the alley._ (scream and mug whoever shows up.) _Another, lower.

He saw them.

10

A man, leaning over child._ (barely ten.) _Hands at her throat._ (squeezing.) _Wand... _(on the ground.) _Her eyes._ (looking into his.)_

His hand on silver._ (pulled it out. thumb on the hook, blade slips out, light flashes __on the blade. looks in it, sees green eyes.)_

The girls eyes are green too.

11

_( he grabs by the collar, pulls. slashes the back of the neck when the head doesn't follow. a scream from the man. but he doesn't let go of the girl. he cuts again. and again. __againagainagainagainagain.)_

The head falls off. The girl had long slipped away from his lax hands and she stood to the side, watching him. Harry looked down at the razor blade. It shone._ (red. like rubies._) He looked for his eyes in the metal. But its covered_ (red, now his eyes are red.) _Harry laughed suddenly, covered in blood from the shoulders up, an antique straight razor in one hand.

The girl raised one eyebrow in a surprisingly adult manner and said: "You're crazy aren't you mister?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I believe they will say so." He wiped the razor clean on the dead mans shirt. He'll have to find a whetstone or something like one_ (don't want the blade to get dull.) _

The girl spoke up again. Twirling one finger around brown hair. "So... where are you going to hide the body?"

12

The girl left to go find him new clothes. Harry leaned against the wall, hidden in shadow, fingers tapping a beat against his thigh. "I don't really feel sorry." He told the body. _(they shove it in a crevice in the back. no where else to put it.) _"You're a right bastard. You were trying to do ... something to that girl. No," he looked down at the corpse "I don't feel sorry at all. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised-" _(he kneels down next to the body. pulls one sleeve back. nothing. pulls the other. a tattoo, skull and snake. the scar on the same arm throbs.) _Harry stands back up. "You're all nothing but a bunch of bastards." He deserved it, he thought,_ (he, **they **deserve it. what are their names? the ones from the ministry. what-)_

The girl walked back into the alley, arms piled with clothes. "I borrowed some from my brothers, they might not look great but--" Harry pressed all the galleons he had into her hands.

He smiled. "They're wonderful."

13

He put the clothes on. Black trousers, black shirt, black frock coat.

"My brother's doing this angst thing." The girl had told him, she also told him that she was used to pervy old men. Harry told her in reply to mail him when someone was bothering her and he would happily show him his innards.

Harry stopped at a stationary store. He bought a small notebook, one that could fit into his pocket_ (easy to hide.)_ and a fountain pen. It was nearing twilight when he finally found a whetstone. The clerk of the store told him weapons could easily be sharpened with spells_ (no. he has time.)_

14

When the Knightbus dropped him off back at the house he realized he didn't have the books he needed. _(ministry. floor plans. family trees. positions.) _He swung around, not once stopping, and headed down the street towards Mrs. Figgs house. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the tabby glaring at him as he passed by.

Harry whistled as he strolled up Mrs. Figgs walk. Her many cats were curiously absent_ (they can smell it.) _Harry took a deep breath._ (the blood.) _His eyes widened, the pupils turned to small pinpricks. When he opened the door his eyes stayed the same.

"Hello Harry."

15

Dumbledore smiled, the light reflecting off his glasses just so that Harry couldn't see his eyes. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Harry didn't bother smiling. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence as neither said anything. McGonogall broke in from behind him. "And what, _pray tell_ , posessed you to run off to Diagon Alley on your own? Do you know what a fright you gave us? We thought you had been carried off-"

"My glasses." He cut in lowly. "I've had the same ones since I was eight. I decided that I wanted a different pair."_ (liar!) _

"Why didn't you just ask your relatives to take you?" Remus asked. Harry jumped slightly, he hadn't seen him standing in the dark corner.

"They didn't have time."_ (they never have time. not in the younger years, not now. __do a favor, put them on the list.) _

Remus escorted him back to Number Four.

16

"Don't leave the house Harry. It's not safe anymore."

"It was never safe."

A pause. "I'll talk to Mrs. Weasley. See if she'll offer to let you stay at her home again. She probably will, she loves you like a son."

A longer pause. Remus stared at the ground. Harry stared at the sky. He steeled himself, hand on silver. "I don't want to go to her house, I want to go to Sirius'."_ (the books. they have a library. he need the books.) _

17

Hermione and Ron are standing there. Staring at him._ (why do they always stare?)_

Harry nodded to each of them. "So, Hermione, read any good books lately?"

She flung herself at him. Arms around her neck. It took Harry a moment to realize she was crying._ (how easy is it for a hug to turn into a choke.)_ "I'm so sorry Harry." It took a moment but he hugged her back. His hand wasn't on silver.

18

It took him weeks to get into the library. Someone always wanting to talk to him._ (concerned.) _He needed these books._ (vengeance.) _It felt like he was loosing himself. If he kills these men, will be Harry again?_ (he smiles, it is full of fangs and darkness, "Salvation." cold voice. hiss. fog.)_

19

Mr. Weasley offered to take him to Diagon Alley early to buy new glasses. Harry accepted, they had to travel by floo._ (annoying.) _Mr. Weasley went first, then Harry.

It was easy, like second year. Knockturn Alley.

He wanted to go see the girl,_ (name?) _make sure she was alright. Harry walked through the alley easily, inconspicuous. And again _(history repeats.) _a yell. He turned his head, following the noise.

Malfoys. Mrs. and Junior.

_ (he sat at the table. it's morning. Ron and Hermione sit across from him. Ron has the paper. "Can you bloody believe it Hermione. They fucking got out. The bastards from the Department--." Hermione notices he is watching and shushes Ron.)_

Harry looked through the doorway that the Malfoys just left. Familiar brown hair and green eyes.

20

_ (a chance.)_

21

Harry stood behind the chair. Hands gripping the leather. The man sitting in the chair had dark blond hair, not bright, and dark blue eyes. But Harry knew it was him. The girls angst-ing brother had turned out to be a barber.

Blue eyes stared at him via reflection. "So what can you offer me?" Lucius asked the mirror.

"I can give you the closest shave you have ever had." Hand on silver. _(pulls it out. thumb on hook, blade opens. wants a dry shave, starts. high, noble cheekbones. strong jaw. smooth stem neck. a pause.)_

"What are you waiting for?" _(force. a burst of color. tries to run. pushed down. cut faster. deeper. harder.)_

The hands stop moving. Harry returned the razor to his pocket and pulled out the small notebook. The pages are beginning to stain red. There is a list.

_ L. Malfoy_

_ B. Lestrange_

_ Avery_

_ Crabbe Sr._

_ A. Dolohov_

_ Jugson_

_ R. Lestrange_

_ R.Lestrange_

_ Mulciber_

_ Nott Sr. _

_ A. Rockwood_

One name is crossed off.

* * *

A/N: ... Well. I'm sorry Harry, in my little world, you can never be happy.


End file.
